


fear

by reallivewire (WonderAvian)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/reallivewire
Summary: Michael awakes among strangers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	fear

_“Hey! Heads up! We got a live one!”_

Michael flinches awake. There’s someone right in front of his face. Leaning over him. Fingers curled, expression curious.

“Hey,” the young woman says softly. “Are you alright?”

Michael surges forward, hands wrapping around the girl’s throat and squeezing. Her eyes widen in surprise and panic, and Michael’s blood burns.

Something hits Michael hard across the face, and he reflexively lets the girl go. The same fist hits him again, and he stumbles, seeing stars. A foot lands on his chest, knocking him to the ground, where it proceeds to dig into his ribs.

“David! David, holy shit, stop!”

Michael glares up at this ‘David’ with all the unbridled vitriol he can muster. Through his blurry vision, he can just make out the bastard’s half-smug, half-furious face.

“Think you’re tough shit, mate? Well, newsflash, asshole, we’re not the killers here!”

Michael would love to differ, but the boot threatening to crush him would make that difficult even if Michael did make a habit of speaking. He grips David’s leg and throws the man off. He clambers awkwardly to his feet and breathes harshly through the pain.

The girl is being comforted by another young man, this one in glasses and a tie. Tears run down the girl’s face, looking up at him in horror. The young man rubs gentle circles into her back, whispering soothing words as he does. His gaze flickers up to meet with Michael’s and he frowns heavily.

For the briefest moment, Michael feels what he can only assume is guilt.

Footsteps approach. Michael takes a step back.

There are more people here than he realised. A whole circle of them surround him, expressions ranging from worried to angered to suspicious. More potential threats.

More potential victims.

The people mutter amongst themselves. Michael narrows his eyes, scar tissue rippling as his blind eye squints. He has never liked it when people talk about him as if he is not physically present or mentally aware of what is going on around him. Not only is it downright insulting, but it has never boded well for his overall health.

“Maybe he’s just scared?” A tentative voice tries to reason. “I know I was confused when I woke up here.”

There is a low murmur as the people consider the suggestion. Michael surpresses the urge to fidget under their judgemental gazes.

“Michael?”

Michael’s head whips around so fast his neck nearly snaps. His heart rises into his throat.

It’s Laurie.

Michael steps forward on instinct. David mirrors the action, but Michael doesn’t stop.

Not this time.

Michael shoulders past David and makes for his sister.

The circle of people leap into action. Arms wrap around Michael and hold him back. Others stand between him and Laurie.

Michael does something he doesn’t remember ever doing before. He breaks his emotionless facade and snarls.

How dare they try and stop him? Don’t they know who and what he is?

_She has to die. She has to die. She has to die._

Michael wrenches himself out of their grasp. He bowls over the barricade separating him from his sister and lifts her up by the throat.

“Michael,” Laurie manages, and she is cut off with a strangled gasp.

Michael tilts his head.

_Finally. Finally -_

Something inside him snaps.

Michael’s eyes widen and he drops Laurie. He doesn’t react as she scurries away on her hands and feet.

_What is he doing?_

Pain lances through his head like a bullet. Michael’s hands fly to his temples and he winces, squeezing his eyes shut.

_What is happening?_

The pain intensifies, worse than a rush of gunfire, worse than literal fire. Michael’s knees buckle and he collapses, hands sliding down to cover his bare face.

_No. NO!_

_Where is his mask? WHERE IS IT?_

_THEY CAN’T SEE HIS FACE._

“Laurie?”

“Laurie, what’s going on? Who is he?”

“What’s happening?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

Hands. Touching him. Trying to get him look them in the eye. Too familiar. Too alien.

Michael snaps and bares his teeth until they withdraw. He takes the opportunity for what it is and bolts, heading for the trees that surround this strange place, and into the fog that calls his name.


End file.
